Big Trade
Back to 2010 Logs Megatron NPC Dr Fumik Tzu Megatron doesn't like the Spire of Freedom. Mostly because it zaps those who decide to fire weapons in its looming presence. Still, the tall, silvery Mech has decided to meet Fumik Tzu. It's within Megatron's best interests if he helps Fumik keep himself alive, especially so if he can negotiate that lucrative contract where Fumik works exclusively for him. It's also not like Megatron to be waiting. His tall, silvery form stands clearly in the - well, the clearing - along with two Decepticon guards at his side. More are likely hidden. A huge vessel hovers closer in the distance. It was built like a pyramid, and slowed as it approached... very elaborately decorated, the thing lands on the far side of the Spire. It opens up, splitting along the face towards Megatron, showing Fumik Tzu sitting upon a pyramid like throne within, almost immobile as he glances towards Megatron "Emperor Megatron. I am honored to meet you face to face." he notes finally, slowly as he bows low in his chair. He too, had two guards before him, kneeling and watching. Megatron boldly steps forward. "Fumik Tzu. Or is this another one of your elaborate ruses, having one of your agents pose for you?" Megatron is skeptical that the Fumik he sees is indeed the real Mech in question. After all, Fumik indicated that Megatron would be meeting another agent... "This is it myself, in all my old frailness." explains the mech with a wave of his clawed hands "I thought I best conduct this in person this time, for security's sake, no? " he smiles somewhat, "Forgive me for not moving. I am an old, old mech." he taps the throne, the chair part which starts to slide down a rail toward the ground, right in front of Megatron, putting him lower than the Emperor. Perhaps on purpose. Megatron is indeed surprised by Fumik's action of trust in him. Megatron thinks for a moment on how to best exploit that trust to his advantage. While doing so, Megatron looks over Fumik with his steely red optic gaze. Megatron resists the great urge to insult Fumik by calling him weak or pathetic. Instead, Megatron chooses to use his silver tongue. "Perhaps. But you have a very skilled and loyal force. One that is to be reckoned with. Have you considered my offer of exclusive work for me?" Megatron rasps, after complimenting Fumik on his ninja-force. "I have been considering it deeply yes. But first we have a business transaction to finish." notes Fumik, "I can only focus on one thing at a time after all." he chuckles hoarsely. A tap on the throne, and a glowing gallon of Nucleon appears out of the arm. His hand clasps down upon it." The Spark now, Megatron?" As the gallon of Nucleon is set upon the ground, Megatron takes care to inspect it thoroughly. A great grin spreads across Megatron's face, that of greed and lust for power. Keeping his composure is critical in a time like this though, and Megatron knows this all too well. "I see you have honored your end of the bargain." Megatron rasps, and waves his hand almost dismissingly at it. "The utilization of your extensive network and strike force has a great appeal to me." Megatron seems like he wants to drive home that part of the bargain - now. "That would be a new transaction. We agreed to a spark for this." his hand tightens on the container a little bit, "And I am sure it does. They are all highly trained. Many of them young, but each one loyal to the core, and quite determined as no doubt you have seen. The spark? " his optics flicker a little bit in impatience. Megatron grins as he sees you growing impatient for his end of the deal. Of course, Megatron has it. He's just not willing to give it up just yet. "A new transaction? Hah. I calculate a mech operating for your number of solar cycles already has everything he wants." Megatron sounds cold and rational. "I highly suspect that you will use this spark to prolong your own existence." Megatron just says his suspicion aloud, so Fumik and everyone around can hear it. "That is why I must consider my offer so exclusively." Megatron is unable to wipe his grin off his face as Fumik shows his irritation. He is DEFINATELY not afraid of the mech that sits before him. "I cannot fool such a clever mech as yourself, Lord Megatron. And yes, I do have almost everything. But an old mech needs entertainment, and I think that assisting you would be definitely something to keep my interest up. There is no point in existence if you have nothing to do, dontcha know." the hand tightens on the nucleon, "However, I am a mech of honor. I have brought myself here personally, put myself at risk of your cannon. I will agree to your conditions, once they are penned out in detail." Megatron can respect the fact that Fumik placed himself at personal risk of canonization. "Excellent. I am pleased to hear that you will work for me. We will arrange details a later time." It now makes sense for Megatron to keep Fumik around - after all, he needs Fumik to use his mafia of highly-trained ninjas for Megatron himself. Megatron's convinced.. and if this is the wrong course of action, Megatron will deal with Fumik with the business end of his cannon. A container is brought out of subspace, complete with spark. An equal reciprocation of trust in business is gained as Megatron produces his end of the deal. A gesture, and one of the ninjas step forwards, holding a medical scanner. He holds it to scan the jar, and then nods, moving to take the Nucleon in one hand and hold out his other hand for the Spark. Not given until taken, his face glancing up, somewhat fearless of Megatron. Never taking his eyes off. Megatron grabs the gallon container of Nucleon as the ninjabot grabs the Spark. A tense moment passes as the pair holds the other's collateral. Surprisingly, Megatron releases the Spark first, a subtle gesture of display to Fumik. No words are said as Megatron looks back at the ninjabot agent. The ninja releases the nucleon at the same moment, and he bows deeply at the waist to Megatron... eyes still watching, although he was watching the cannon, not meeting Megatrons' eyes. Another gesture and the mech disappear behind the smaller throne through a door there. Then Fumik Tzu smiles "Thank you Lord Megatron. I hope you enjoy your Nucleon. Remember not to overdo it. It can be overindulged in, with bad consequences. " "My offer still stands, Fumik Tzu. Work for me, and there will be more than enough 'entertainment' to last MANY solar cycles." Megatron laughs, indicating entertainment is NOT another one of Firedance's shows or the latest movie. "Contact me on your frequency with your decision." Megatron rasps, taking in Fumik's warning about the Nucleon. Megatron nods, securing his nucleon into subspace. "Yes, I suppose you do." Megatron rasps, his optics fixed as the decrepit form of Fumik is helped onto the ship. Megatron stands there, as if waiting for Fumik to leave. About ten minutes later, a few other Ninjas had appeared, mostly standing around talking, as well as glancing to Megatron. None approached him, but they seemed to be waiting. Finally the door reopens, and a much younger Fumik Tzu steps out, to the cheers of his men. He looked quite dazzling almost. It seems that Megatron was correct about Fumik using the spark on himself.. After all, Fumik confirmed that himself. Megatron looks on as the younger Fumik Tzu exits the laboratory. "Hmm." Megatron wonders to himself. Quite a drastic change. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Fumik TP